El Despertar ¿Y el morir? de Ultimecia
by Mary Shirou
Summary: Ehm... No para SquallxRinoa fans... Tiene mucho humor para mi estilo, pero espero lo disfruten. Last shot, el final esperado e inesperado para todos... Gracias por leer n.n
1. Chapter 1

**El despertar… ¿y el morir? De Ultimecia**

Por Mary Shirou

* * *

Transcripción:

Blablabla: Narración

"Blabla": Diálogos

"_Blabla_" Pensamientos en medio

_Blabla_ comentarios frikis y cosas así

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¿Novio fugitivo?

* * *

_**Él**_

Un hombre castaño despierta en la mañana…

_Normal, ¿no?__ Si siempre se despierta a esta hora_

Hasta que se da cuenta que no está solo en su cama.

Se refriega los ojos, pensando que ese bulto en su cama puede ser cualquier cosa, desde su Gunblade bien envuelta hasta uno de los peluches que llegaban de improviso… Regalo de sus fans, claro está

_Como si le gustaran esas cosas_

Extiende su brazo mientras giraba su rostro, cosa de no dejarse engañar por su vista. Palpa lentamente entre las sábanas y su tacto lo traiciona confirmándole que sí, alguien estaba a su lado… Y lo peor de todo es que tenía curvas delicadas y no del estilo que habían estado atormentando sus sueños antes de… ¿Ah?

"Veo que ya despertaste"- escuchó la voz de la mujer que estaba a su lado, mientras se acercaba coquetamente a él

"Ri… ¿Rinoa?"- preguntó él, confundido

"Oh, Squally…"- dijo ella mientras hacía que las pieles de ambos se sintieran:- "Te ves tan inocente como aquella noche en que fui tuya por primera vez… Hace ya tres años…"

"Tres… ¿Tres años?"- preguntó él, mientras comenzaba a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza

La chica lo miró dubitativa. Intentó cuadrar el porqué de la actitud de él aquel día… Si había funcionado todo durante todo este tiempo…

Miró hacia la mesita de noche que estaba detrás de Squall y vio un vaso que estaba lleno…

"_Oh-oh_"- pensó y trató de remediar todo al instante:- "Squall… Eh… ¿No querrías tomar algo de agua?

Él, quien seguía confundido y sentía cómo el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento solo se limitó a vestirse y, luego de tomar su arma, a salir casi huyendo de la habitación

"_¿Pero qué me pasa?_"- pensó, mientras golpeaba como podía a los monstruos de la Sala de Entrenamiento:- "_¿Por qué me acosté con Rinoa, si mis sentimientos son otros?_"- y se dio cuenta cómo su mente iba aclarándose mientras los recuerdos de aquellos tres años se arremolinaban

* * *

_**Ella**_

_Mala suerte… ¿no?_

Ella intentaba no rasgar de rabia las sábanas de aquella cama que los había acogido durante todo este tiempo…

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo justo ahora tenía que pasar esto?

Durante todo este tiempo había funcionado… Hacer que él bebiera ese 'inocente' vaso de agua antes de acostarse y entonces ella se convertía en su Universo. Si él se diera cuenta de cuánto lo había disfrutado…

_Pero toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, ¿no?_

Ella bufó ante la idea que se le formó en la cabeza… Squall debía ser suyo… Si la había rescatado durante la Guerra de las Hechiceras… Si fue el primero en darle un beso, en bailar con ella, en que pudo mostrarse tal cual era…

No por nada decidió tomar medidas drásticas cuando al mes de finalizada su aventura se dio cuenta que su Squall miraba con ojos tímidos pero deseosos a aquella rubia _teñida, probablemente operada y con cara de reina dominatrix_ de Quistis Trepe…

Y lo peor de todo, es que los sentimientos eran mutuos… Y por lo que supo de la estúpida e infantil Selphie… _Esa_ siempre tuvo esos sentimientos…

No… Ella, Rinoa Heartfully, jamás permitiría que su Squall se quedara con Quistis, lo evitaría costara lo que costara…

_Y, claro, escuchaste 'su' idea y la tomaste al instante, ¿no?_

Sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se decía mentalmente que esa voz no existía, recordó el momento en que, con sus capacidades de hechicera, se conectó con su yo futuro…

Que era la misma Ultimecia.

Su yo futuro había explicado el cómo Squall había terminado quedándose con la rubia, con una feliz familia y el cómo había tenido que valerse de _Seifer_ (casi vomitando las palabras), para que fuera su Caballero. Casi ardió en furia cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sería su realidad.

Si el _rubiecito_ era conocido por ser débil, con razón terminó sola y se convirtió en esa bruja que era su yo futuro.

No… Evitaría eso aunque tuviera que forzar la voluntad de Squall…

Así, escuchando los 'sabios consejos' de la bruja, preparó un brebaje incoloro e insaboro, semejante al agua pura, quizás como si tuviera algo de azúcar, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Haría que él se lo bebiera cada noche y cuando estuviera listo, forzaría el vínculo de ellos para que fuera definitivamente su Caballero, sin importar pasar los sentimientos de Squall, ni mucho menos los de _esa_.

_Y no te diste cuenta que te estabas volviendo tan loca, ni mucho menos que habías convert__ido a Squall en tu obsesión, ¿ne?_

Trató de calmarse mientras su propia conciencia se iba burlando de ella. Mientras intentaba comunicarse con su yo futuro, cosa de pensar en algo rápido, antes que ella apareciera…

Miró el reloj.

Sólo quedaba una hora

_Ups… Tic-toc… El tiempo se te acaba, brujilla…

* * *

_

_**La otra…**_

"_Espero que disfrute su viaje en el Ragnarok, Señorita Quistis…"_

Una rubia, de aspecto juvenil, pero con la mirada de haber pasado demasiadas penurias para esa edad, miraba a través del ventanal de la nave espacial que la había estado moviendo durante todos estos años, ayudándola a mantener relaciones con los otros Gardens, con Esthar, con Galbadia…

_Y así mantienes tu mente lejos de él, ¿verdad?_

Sacudió su mente al deslumbrar la silueta de aquel castaño que le hizo quebrar su vida en pedazos… No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero justo cuando al fin había logrado entrar en su corazón, de la noche a la mañana aparece casi babeando por esa _chiquilla_, hechicera, o lo que sea que fuese la tal Rinoa.

Justo en el momento en que ella le iba a decir que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado…

Suspiró. Ya habían pasado tres años de aquello… No servía seguir llorando por la leche derramada…

_Oh, vamos, como si realmente hubieras renunciado al cien por ciento a él… Si él sigue 'iluminando' tus sueños…_

Nuevamente se sacudió ante el pensamiento… Era cierto, no podía olvidarse de él, de su mirada siempre 'perdida', su semblante serio y pensador, su cuerpo, su siempre llena de coraje… ¿cicatriz? Pero sabía que ya no tendría oportunidad ante _ella_, sabía que ya a estas alturas el vínculo entre ambos ya debía estar suficiente solidificada como para que ella pudiera intervenir…

Se secó una pequeña lágrima que escapó sigilosamente a su mejilla, tratando lo más posible de no arruinar el poco-nada de maquillaje que comenzó a usar para parecer más _formal_ ante cada presentación.

_Y es __que no puede dudar que aparezca otro más que la 'salve'… Si más de un 'Squall' se supone que debería haber, o al menos algo que se acerque._

Se rió ante la idea… No, su Squall era único, tan único que era eso lo que hacía que ella no pudiera olvidarlo, por mucho que lo deseara…

Sintió cómo la nave comenzaba a posicionarse al lado del Garden flotante y su corazón se encogió ante la posibilidad de tener que encontrarse con él… En su posición de Comandante, lo más posible es que así ocurriría…

Aún así, salió con toda la dignidad que podía sacar en esos momentos…

"Bienvenida, embajadora Quistis"- saludó Xu, a nombre de los SeeD

"Muchas gracias, Xu"- saludó ella, devolviendo el saludo:- "¿Y ese milagro que no esté el Comandante?"- preguntó con sarcasmo

"Ahm… No se le ha visto desde la mañana… Al parecer está entrenando como loco en la Sala de Entrenamiento…"- y se acercó para susurrarle:- "Y al parecer, no está Rinoa con él…"

Los ojos de la rubia, apagados desde hace tiempo, se iluminaron gratamente con la noticia. Hizo un gesto formal a la tripulación del Ragnarok, ordenando esperarla por un rato e ingresó al Garden.

Intentó pasar desapercibida entre los más jóvenes, mientras sus pies parecían volar para llevarla a la Sala, deseando con todo su corazón no cruzarse con la bruja esa, y poder ver a Squall, estar con él a solas…

Y saber qué era lo que pasaba en realidad…

Justo cuando casi se topa con _su desquicio_, aprovechó un momento de distracción y entró rápidamente a la zona de entrenamientos y lo que encontró ahí casi la dejó muda.

_Lo que podrías perder… ¿no?_

Ahí estaba él, con algunas heridas leves. Su rostro marcado por el agotamiento y la confusión, su cuerpo moviéndose agitadamente, su gunblade con manchas de sangre y a punto de necesitar un herrero por el uso que le dio…

"¿Quistis?"- preguntó él, dándose cuenta de su presencia

"Ah… Hola, Squall… Lamento si interrumpí el entrenamiento…"- dijo, acelerada, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban:- "Si quieres después hablamos…"- y empezó a retroceder…

Pero, cuando se volteó, un par de brazos la sostuvieron firmemente y ella sintió su aliento hacerle cosquillas en su oreja izquierda, mientras escuchaba sorprendida sus palabras…

"Por favor… Quédate conmigo… Ayúdame a entender qué carajo me pasa…"

Y tuvo que voltearse rápidamente, para lograr sostenerlo antes que cayera pesadamente al suelo, desmayado…

_¿Pero qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Acaso eso significa que…?_

"_¡Lo sabía!"_- pensó ella con exaltación, forzándose para no gritarlo a viva voz.

Pero, justo cuando ya estaba comenzando a saltar de alegría, sintió un extraño sonido proveniente del suelo, como si se tratase de un zombi o algo que gruñera de manera similar.

"¡Ay, Squall!"- murmuró asustada, dándose cuenta de que había soltado al castaño…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1**

Bien, esto salió hace un tiempo para un concurso de Foros Dz... Pero ahora lo comparto con ustedes

No es para fans de RinoaxSquall... No es que me caiga _**tan**_ mal Rinoa, pero qué le vamos a hacer

Este es el primer Shot, quedan dos, creo

Saludos y nos vemos el próximo chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**El despertar… ¿y el morir? De Ultimecia**

Por Mary Shirou

* * *

Transcripción:

Blablabla: Narración

- "Blabla": Diálogos

- "_Blabla_" Pensamientos en medio

_Blabla_ comentarios frikis y cosas así

* * *

Capítulo 2: Problemas a la vista

* * *

_**Los amigos…**_

Un cuarteto estaba sentado alrededor de una de las mesas del comedor de Balamb Garden, algo ansiosos de comentar sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido

"¿Los viste?"- preguntó uno, de cabellos rubios, con exceso de gel para que pareciera puercoespín

"Sí, parecían una pareja muy tierna, con toda la preocupación que ella podía transmitirle"- dijo una castaña, con ojos soñadores

"Bueno, dentro de lo que se podía, ya que el Comandante estaba inconsciente y todo transpirado, je"- dijo un tercero, de cabellos rubios, cortos

"Deja de burlarte de Squall, si no te das cuenta casi es como una oportunidad para ti, Seifer"- dijo el último, de cabellos largos, cobrizos

Seifer miró al otro con algo de sorpresa

"Es cierto… Pero '_mi brujilla_' está tan obsesionada con Lionheart que no sé cómo podemos sacarla de esa idea, Kinneas"- replicó, algo molesto

"Sí, pero algo pasó para que Squall dejara de pulular alrededor de ella"- dijo Zell, levantando el índice como si estuviera regañando al otro

"Oye, _gallina_, el que te creas más listo no hace que puedas creerte más que yo, ¿oíste?"- reclamó el otro, molesto

Si las miradas mataran, el duelo estaría sumamente intenso entre ambos

"Ya chicos, hay cosas más importantes en que pensar"- dijo Selphie, como intermediaria entre todos

"Estoy de acuerdo en ello"- dijo Irvine, abrazando a su chica:- "Aunque me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá causado que Squall haya actuado así de desesperado?"

"¿Y cómo Quistis estuvo justo ahí para acompañarlo?"- preguntó Zell

En eso, vieron a _la bruja_ mirando hacia todas partes, como si buscara algo

"Hola chicos"- saludó, con toda la naturalidad del mundo:- "¿Han visto a Squall?"

Todos negaron con la cabeza

"Como si me preocupara el _chiquillo_"- dijo Seifer

"Además… ¿No lo tenías como tu perrito faldero?"- pregunto Zell, con un toque de burla

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron… ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar así?

"Tienen razón. Esto no les incumbe"- y se volteó, con un rostro de desprecio

Los cuatro suspiraron al verla partir

"Espero que no vaya a la enfermería… Si lo ve junto a Quistis capaz que sí se convierta en bruja"- dijo Zell

"No lo creo"- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Todos se voltearon al ver la sonrisa macabra de la Doctora Kadowaki al imaginarse qué pasaría si Rinoa fuera para allá

"Entonces, si ya hizo eso… ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?"- preguntó Seifer

"¿Qué creen? ¡Vayan al cuarto de los dos mientras tengo atrapada a Rinoa y averigüen qué es lo que ha causado todo esto!"- ordenó, severamente, haciendo a todos saltar y salir corriendo

"Dios… ¿Qué habría pasado si ella hubiera sido la Comandante?"- preguntó Irvine, corriendo hacia los dormitorios

"No lo sé… Creo que esto sí se hubiera convertido en un Infierno para ahora"- dijo Zell, adelantándose

Lo que no vieron fue el cómo la doctora se acomodaba en donde estaban sentados y tomaba uno de los hotdogs tan codiciados por los estudiantes para comenzar a comerlo con todo deleite

"_Menos mal que entré justo a tiempo… Ya se habían acabado todos los hotdogs_"- pensó, mientras disfrutaba:- "¡Camarera! ¡Estos Hotdogs están congelados!"- gritó, haciendo que los de la cocina trabajaran a full para complacerla…

* * *

_**El Padre…**_

El siempre atareado Laguna Loire se encontraba apoyado cómodamente en su sillón, mientras estaba con una paleta de pin-pon, haciendo rebotar la pelotita

Nah, estaba absolutamente aburrido

Desde que su hijo estaba con esa _mujer_, ya ni siquiera intentaba contactarse con él… Y lo extrañaba, dijeran lo que dijesen

"¿Ya estás deprimido?"- preguntó Ellone

El otro miró a la chica por la cual había sacrificado tanto, incluso su propio hijo. A veces lo lamentaba, pero sabía que fue por un bien del que jamás se arrepentiría

"Ya sabes, desde que Squall se metió con esa _hechicera_, ya no se preocupa por nada, ni siquiera lo he visto desde hace tres años"- se lamentó él

Ella sonrió misteriosamente

"Pero papá Laguna… Sabes que no todo maleficio dura para siempre"- dijo ella, añadiendo misterio a su voz

"Ellone… ¿Te estás metiendo en algo sin consultar a tu padre adoptivo?"- preguntó él, sonriendo levemente

"No sé… Sabes que lo de Rinoa me trajo mala espina, así que estoy haciendo mis propias averiguaciones…"- dijo ella, como si nada

"Oye, sólo no te metas en problemas"- dijo él

"Me meto en cualquier problema… Si es por ver felices a Squall y a Quistis, tal como se lo merecen, haré cualquier cosa… Incluso aprovecharme de los débiles y cobardes"- declaró la otra:- "Además, no es culpa mía que Rinoa sea tan miedosa"- y se rió malvadamente

Los ojos del Presidente se agrandaron y se puso de pie, al lado de su niña

"¿Qué hiciste ahora?"- preguntó, fingiendo severidad

Ahí, la chica se acercó y, sabiendo que las paredes tenían oídos, le susurró al oído todo lo que había estado haciendo en esos últimos días. La expresión de Laguna no tenía precio… Pasó desde la extrañeza, luego la sorpresa y luego su boca se abrió en una gran "o".

Se apartó de ella, como no queriendo creer en lo que se había convertido la Hechicera del Tiempo

"Te has juntado mucho con Kiros y Ward mientras he estado fuera, ¿sabes?"- pero, sabiendo el cómo iban los avances, se puso de rodillas delante de ella y dijo:- "No soy digno… No se me habría ocurrido algo así a mi"

"Pero papá… La diferencia es que soy una Hechicera, tengo más inteligencia que Rinoa, y además soy tan sobreprotectora como tú con los tuyos… No iba a seguir permitiendo que esa _bruta_ se saliera con la suya y que mis dos queridos _hermanos_ no fueran felices"- declaró ella:- "Ahora, mejor te arreglas… Mandé pedir de vuelta el Ragnarok mientras Quistis está en Balamb"

"¿Y a qué vamos?"- preguntó él, extrañado

"Simple… A ver el desenlace… Quiero ver con mis propios ojos el cómo termina Rinoa… Y ser la primera en darle el castigo que merece… Uuuuuuujujujujuju"- y, arrastrando a su padre, se fue feliz de la vida hacia la nave espacial, disfrutando inmensamente el cómo sería su gran venganza en contra de quien le quitó su papel de heroína…

* * *

_**El secreto**__**…**_

Horas después, el grupo conformado por Seifer, Zell, Irvine, Selphie y la doctora Kadowaki se encontraban en uno de los laboratorios de estudiantes.

Claro, no querían toparse con la 'encerrada' Rinoa, ni con los mirones, ni mucho menos que la _bruja_ se dieran cuenta que ellos estaban involucrados en todo esto. Sabían que era por el bien de Squall, pero también sabían cómo Rinoa cambiaba de genio de la noche a la mañana…

Y aún no querían enfrentarse a su furia… No, aún necesitaban estar vivos para contar aquello

"Bien"- dijo la doctora, quien aún tenía migajas de pan alrededor de sus labios:- "Hay muchos ingredientes que nunca creí que siguieran existiendo en este mundo, y otros que se conocen por ser fuertes alucinógenos que nunca creí que servirían para crear algo como un '_filtro de amor_'"

"¿Y quién se ha creído ella para jugar con los sentimientos de otros?"- preguntó Selphie, molesta

"Calma, _cowgirl_, considera que cuando la obsesión se hace incontrolable, poco puedes hacer para contrarrestarlo"- dijo Seifer, algo molesto

"Pero… Ha estado jugando con los sentimientos de Quistis y de Squall como si fueran marionetas"- replicó la otra mañosamente, con algo de tristeza

Irvine se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, dándole consuelo y dulces palabras de ánimo. La comprendía perfectamente, pues ellos mismos habían actuado como celestinos entre ellos (Nota necesaria: los celestinos son para unir parejas, no para casarlas), y el ver cómo Rinoa se interpuso para arruinar su felicidad no era algo que ellos podrían perdonar fácilmente.

"De cualquier manera… No podemos permitir que Rinoa se vuelva a interponer entre ellos, sea como sea"- declaró Zell

"Sí, pero sabemos que si Rinoa encuentra a Squall con Quistis, hará hasta lo imposible para tenerlo de nuevo entre sus garras"- dijo la doctora

"Ahora veo porque la gente le tiene tanto miedo a las Hechiceras… Si siempre las dejásemos hacer lo que quieran, nuestro mundo sería como una gran obra de teatro"- dijo Selphie, mostrándose quizás por primera vez seria ante los demás

Todos retrocedieron como si ella estuviera poseída

"¿Ah?"- preguntó, al ver el gesto de los otros

"¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi linda novia?"- preguntó Irvine, asustado

"¡Hey!"- reclamó ella y lo golpeó en la cabeza:- "Soy la misma, ¿acaso no puedo actuar conforme a las circunstancias?"- y mostró la lengua, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba en contra de su pareja

"Esa sí es nuestra _cowgirl_"- dijo Seifer

"Hey… Enfóquense, necesitamos saber qué hacer"- dijo Kadowaki, seriamente

"Lo siento"- dijeron todos al unísono

"Bien, ¿qué solución se les ocurre?"- preguntó ella

"Primero tenemos que enfrentarla, hacerla ver que lo que hizo estuvo mal"- dijo Irvine

"¿Y cómo? ¿Crees que ella no lo hizo premeditadamente?"- preguntó Zell

"Sí, pero a mi se me ocurre una perfecta manera de hacerle pagar"- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Todos se voltearon y vieron con sorpresa a dos recién llegados

"¡Sis!"- exclamó Selphie

"¡Y Laguna!"- exclamó Zell

"Hola a todos… ¿Nos hemos perdido de mucho?"- preguntó el Presidente de Esthar

La doctora Kadowaki resumió en poco toda la situación que había afectado a la relación de Squall y Quistis. Ellone no estaba sorprendida, pero su padre adoptivo se quedó estático ante el secreto que había estado guardando Rinoa

"Y no se nos ocurre qué hacer para detenerla"- dijo Zell

"Como les dije, yo creo que tengo una solución para esto, pero vamos a necesitar que alguien haga de cuidador por un largo tiempo"- dijo la Bruja del Tiempo y miró a Seifer

"¿Y por qué me miras a mi?"- preguntó, sorprendido

Pero la sorpresa pasó a miedo al ver la mirada maliciosa de la castaña…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

Bien, holis

Sí, me demoré en entregar esta segunda parte, lo sé

Estoy feliz de que al menos haya tenido un review en esta historia, lo agradezco de corazón n.n

Y, el otro será el último capítulo de esta tragicomedia, así que esperen ansiosos

Saludos y nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

**El despertar… ¿y el morir? De Ultimecia**

Por Mary Shirou

* * *

Transcripción:

Blablabla: Narración

- "Blabla": Diálogos

- "_Blabla_" Pensamientos en medio

_Blabla_ comentarios frikis y cosas así

* * *

Capítulo final: ¿Cada oveja con su pareja?

* * *

_**El problema…**_

La 'trampa' que le había dejado la doctora Kadowaki a Rinoa se trataba de una mina paralizadora, con un efecto semejante a _Stop_.

La doctora sabía que no duraría mucho, pero nadie salvó a la Hechicera de las miradas curiosas y algunas burlescas de los SeeDs de Balamb Garden

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó uno de ellos

"¿Acaso no está el Comandante para ayudarla?"- preguntó otra, con una sonrisa burlesca

"_Pagarán por sus palabras_"- pensó ella, ya que el hechizo tampoco le permitía hablar

_¿Problemas, amiga mí__a?_

Más encima, aquella molestosa voz

"_Tengo que soltarme de aquí… Si estaba esto fue porque Squall está del otro lado de la Enfermería… ¿Qué se creen?_"- pensó, furiosa

Y, como muchos sabían, nunca hay que hacer enojar a una Hechicera, ¿verdad?

Concentró de la nada la suficiente cantidad de magia para contrarrestar el hechizo. Presionó hasta que logró deshacerse de él y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Nadie la ayudó a levantarse

_¿Dolió?_

"_Ya verán cuando tenga de nuevo bajo mi encanto a Squall… Tendrán que humillarse para pedirme perdón_"- pensó, mientras se levantaba dolorosamente y se sacudía para sacarse el polvo, además de la fastidiosa vocecilla.

Caminó hacia la enfermería y, abriendo la cortina de la primera camilla de atención, sintió cómo la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y el cómo su magia estaba clamando por liberarse

_¿Pero por qué? Si se ven tan lindos juntos…_

Squall se encontraba tendido en la camilla, siendo atendido amorosamente por Quistis, quien ahora le daba un plato de sopa, cucharada a cucharada en la boca…

_Quién lo diría… Si pareciera que el tiempo no pasó para ellos… ¿Qué harás, brujilla?_

Furiosa, tanto por el hecho como por la vocecilla que nunca se callaba, la hechicera vio todo en rojo y la magia se soltó finalmente

"¡Atención! ¡Un evento de paramagia ocurre dentro de nuestro Garden! ¡Todos los SeeDs de niveles A hasta S+ diríjanse a la enfermería!"- se escuchó la voz de Xu

Y ella escuchaba correr a los _idiotas_…

Pero no, nadie la pararía… Acabaría con esa _ramera_ aunque después tuviera que hacer olvidar a todos lo sucedido

Nadie jugaba con lo que era _suyo_…

Pero, apenas intentaba alzar el primer ataque contra la rubia, cinco armas se presentaron ante ella

La Caballería había llegado…

* * *

_**El enfrentamiento…**_

Squall al fin se había enderezado y estaba dispuesto a defender a Quistis cuando vio que Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Laguna y el mismo Seifer estaban ahí, deteniendo a Rinoa

"Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llegas"- dijo Laguna

"Je, ¿creías que seguirías jugando así con los sentimientos de nuestros amigos?"- preguntó Selphie, colocando su nunchaku muy cerca del cuello de la otra

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Squall, Rinoa se apresuró a decir

"No sé de qué hablan mi amor… Ya sabes, hay edades en las que uno se comporta más infantil que en otros…"

"Rinoa, basta de tus tonteras"- dijo Squall, secamente:- "Desde que desperté esta mañana, siento que hay gato encerrado"

Una gota de sudor cruzó por el rostro de Rinoa, pero sólo era el principio

La doctora Kadowaki apareció frente a ella con un frasco con un líquido que ella reconoció a la perfección

"Elemental, mi estimado Squall… Realmente había gato encerrado y todo tenía que ver con lo que esta dama le entregaba cada noche antes de dormir"- dijo la doctora, mientras sus lentes relampagueaban y agitaba suavemente el frasco que llevaba en la mano

"Oye…"- susurró Zell a Irvine:- "Y ahora me vas a decir que no le hizo mal leer tanta novela de detectives"

"Sí, tenías razón"- asintió el otro, con gesto derrotado

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por la mirada calculadora de la doctora

"La _hechicera_ aquí presente sólo se dedicaba a preparar este potente brebaje que servía no para envenenarte, sino para que cayeras bajo sus encantos… Y según mi análisis psicológico de la culpable, todo se debió a su obsesión para que fueras de ella"- y sonrió, como si hubiera descubierto lo más difícil del mundo

"¡Y si fuera así qué!"- gritó Rinoa, ya fuera de sus casillas:- "Si esta _peliteñida_ no se hubiera metido en mi camino, no hubiera tenido que usar esto"

A cambio de sus palabras, recibió una fuerte cachetada de quien menos esperaba… De aquel a quien le había entregado tan obstinadamente su corazón

"No por nada desde que te vi encontré que eras la persona más infantil del mundo… Hasta Selphie sabe cuándo parar sus niñerías…"

"¡Hey!"- reclamó la otra

"Lo siento, no encontré otro ejemplo mejor"- se disculpó:- "Pero tú llegaste muy lejos…"- y la tomó de la polera:- "Escúchame bien, y más vale que se te grabe esto… Yo nunca te perdonaré esto. ¿Y sabes porqué?"- se acercó a Quistis y, para sorpresa de todos, la besó:- "Ella es con quien quiero estar toda mi vida… A ella amo y no importa lo que hayas hecho, ese sentimiento no se me borró del corazón"

Ahí los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras su magia nuevamente perdía el control

"Oye, sí que fuiste duro… No solo la lastimaste, sino que le diste un castigo pesado"- dijo Seifer, con algo de sarcasmo

"Sí… Pero ahora sí que está descontrolada, si no la paramos va a destruir todo el Garden"- dijo Selphie, algo asustada

"No se preocupen, de eso me encargo yo"- dijo Ellone y dio un golpe certero que hizo caer inconsciente a la hechicera

"Eso fue rápido"- dijo Zell, sorprendido

"Tengo que saber defenderme"- dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa:- "Ahora llevémosla al subterráneo, para ver lo que haremos con ella"- y al ver que nadie se movía, gritó:- "¡Hey! ¡Que no tengo fuerza para llevarla!"

Ante el grito, Seifer e Irvine se dispusieron a cargarla, rodeada por SeeDs de clase alta y de sus compañeros, que estaban intrigados de saber para qué Ellone necesitaría en especial a Seifer…

* * *

_**La solución…**_

"¿Dónde estoy…?"- preguntó Rinoa débilmente mientras despertaba

"Al fin despiertas"- dijo una voz, que reconoció al instante

Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Ellone delante suyo…

"¿Tú?"- preguntó ella:- "¿Tú eras la de la voz?"

"Entretenido, ¿verdad?"- preguntó la otra, burlesca:- "Y te dices llamar hechicera… Juegas con las personas como si fueran tus muñecos para demostrar tu valía, cuando por dentro estás que te mueres… Una vergüenza total para las auténticas Hechiceras"

Cuando Rinoa iba a lanzarse contra ella. Se dio cuenta que estaba encadenada

"Calma, chica… Cuando haya terminado contigo voy a soltarte de ahí"- y los ojos de la otra brillaron con malicia:- "Chicos, entren, ya está despierta"- dijo

Al instante entró el objeto de su obsesión junto con la _reina dominatrix_. Junto a ellos estaban Seifer, Zell, Irvine y Selphie, mirándola con reproche y con lástima

"Te preguntarás qué hacen todos ellos aquí"- dijo Ellone y, sin esperar la respuesta de la otra, continuó:- "Todos estaban complicados pensando en qué hacer contigo y a mi se me ocurrió la mejor idea… Que te va a controlar tanto con tu obsesión como con tus poderes de Hechicera"

Rinoa se asustó ante el tono frío de la otra, pero quedó totalmente congelada al ver qué tenía en las manos…

Un frasco similar al que tenía ella, con un contenido temiblemente muy parecido al que ella siempre colocaba

"Eso… Eso es…"- tartamudeó ella

"No, no es la estupidez que utilizaste contra mi hermano, Rinoa… Mi inteligencia es superior a la tuya y esta es una versión única, mejorada y que tu diminuto cerebro jamás podrá reproducir"- y sin importar la molestia de la otra, siguió:- "A diferencia de tu patética versión, esta tiene un efecto permanente. Quizás incluso dure hasta que te mueras, aún cuando el que te mire haya pasado al otro mundo en mucho tiempo…"

"Y… ¿Quién va a ser el iluso que crea que caeré tan fácil?"- preguntó la otra, con sarcasmo

Al instante, Seifer se adelantó y la tomó de la barbilla

"Mira, _mi brujilla_, si tú lograste controlar al Comandante durante tanto tiempo... ¿Cómo crees que yo no lo haré contigo?"- ronroneó, mientras el cuerpo de la otra se tensaba

"_No, esto no está ocurriendo… Es lo que Ultimecia dijo de mi futuro…_"- pensó la otra, desesperada

"Bien chicos, despídanse de ella, ya que a partir de mañana será otra"- dijo Ellone, con una gran sonrisa

"No, chicos… No me hagan esto…"- clamó la otra

"No creas que te vamos a ayudar"- dijo Zell, saliendo de la habitación

"Ya tuvimos suficiente con aguantar todo lo que hiciste durante este tiempo"- dijo Irvine, yéndose con Selphie

"Squall… Squally, no me hagas esto, perdóname"- clamó ella, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

"Aps, lo siento _Rin_… ¿Cómo era esa frase, Quistis?"

"¿Ojo por ojo y diente por diente?"- preguntó su acompañante

"Ah, eso mismo… Ya escuchaste… Ta-ta"- y se fue abrazado a su pareja

El cuerpo de Rinoa comenzaba a temblar de miedo y de rabia…

"Bien, terminó la despedida"- dijo Ellone, acercándose a ella con el frasco:- "¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Jamás recordarás este momento, tal como Squall tuvo que pasarlo durante todo este tiempo"

"Me las pagarás…"- dijo Rinoa, tratando de liberarse

"Lo siento, se acabó el tiempo"- y le pasó el frasco a Seifer:- "Eso te pasa por querer ser siempre la heroína… Ujujujujuju"- y, riéndose, se fue de la sala

"Seifer… ¡Suéltame!"- reclamó la otra

"Ya, ya, si ya te voy a soltar, pero primero abre bien la boca…"- y, aunque Rinoa se negaba, él consiguió que lo hiciera:- "Eso es, buena chica…"

_Ahora eres mía…

* * *

_

_**Tiempo después…**_

Cada uno de los presentes estaba con su respectiva pareja. Squall con Quistis, Selphie con Irvine, y Zell con su amada bibliotecaria…

El único que faltaba ahí era Seifer.

"¿Qué lo habrá demorado?"- preguntó Zell, algo extrañado

"Ya sabes, debe ser lo de todas las mañanas"- dijo Squall, como si nada, mientras se tomaba una taza de café

En eso se ve a Seifer tratando de llegar mientras Rinoa se arrastraba detrás de él

"Vamos, _Sei…_ Una vez más"- reclamaba ella, mientras ponía carita de cachorrito abandonado

"Rinoa, esto es ya de todos los días"- dijo él, molesto

En eso Irvine se acercó a Ellone, quien también acababa de llegar

"¿Sigues creyendo que haya sido lo mejor?"- preguntó el pistolero

"Claro, no había mejor elección"- respondió ella, mientras le servían una taza de té

"Pero esto es ya de todos los días"- reclamó Quistis

"Ah… Es que nadie lo mandó a ser tan bueno por las noches…"- dijo la otra, con un leve sonrojo

Todos la miraron sorprendidos

"Sis… ¿En qué te metiste mientras no estabas con nosotros?"- preguntó Squall, mientras la atravesaba con la mirada

"Ups, mejor me voy"- dijo, mientras casi salía volando de la cafetería

En fin, otro día normal…

* * *

**Fin**

Je, je, je... No era el final que se esperaban, ¿verdad?

Agradezco la cantidad de reviews que recibí con esta historia, son más de los que imaginé, pues escribí esto ultra rápido, hace más de dos años

Por lo mismo, no quise alargarlo ni nada, pero si alguien quiere tomar la trama para profundizarlo, habla conmigo por MSN o mail y nos ponemos de acuerdo

Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutar esta historia y nos veremos en otra ocasión...

¿Alguien quiere que vuelva La hechicera de las dimensiones? xD

Bye


End file.
